


Deep Fried, Deep Freezed

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: “Hey Mr. Stark, I’m on my way! The air broke at school, so I’m a hot mess. I may need to cool down a bit before we start working.”“Yeah, kid, about that. Looks like this heatwave is attacking AC’s everywhere because the tower’s is also out,” Tony cringed, feeling sorry for the kid as he himself sat in a pool of his own sweat.“Seriously?” Peter’s enthusiasm deflated, “How will we get any work done? We’re going to bake!”Comfortember, Day 13: Baking
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Deep Fried, Deep Freezed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13. Okay, I already wrote a cute, iron dad and spider-son baking fic a few months ago called, _The Next Great Baker_. Go check it out if you're interested. So, anyway, because of that I've decided to take this prompt in a different direction that doesn't have to do with food whatsoever. Hopefully it's still just as good!

A bead of sweat ran down Tony’s back as he tinkered with the tower's air conditioning unit. They were currently in an extreme heatwave and obviously God hated him because the AC decided it would take that moment to completely conk out on him.

He fell back onto the floor, resting a minute, the heat making it harder to work, and decided he better call Peter to warn him about their current predicament. The kid was coming over after school and honestly, Tony wouldn’t blame him if he decided to spend the evening someplace cooler. Maybe he could take Tony with him?

The phone rang twice before Peter answered around a mouth full of food, “Hey Mr. Stark, I’m on my way! The air broke at school, so I’m a hot mess. I may need to cool down a bit before we start working.”

“Yeah, kid, about that. Looks like this heatwave is attacking AC’s everywhere because the tower’s is also out,” Tony cringed, feeling sorry for the kid as he himself sat in a pool of his own sweat.

“Seriously?” Peter’s enthusiasm deflated, “How will we get any work done? We’re going to bake!”

“I know, kiddo. Listen, I understand if you would prefer to go home instead,” Tony offered.

“No,” Peter sighed, “The apartment isn’t any better. We don’t even have air. I mean we have a window shaker in the living room, but it doesn’t do much, honestly.”

“Are you serious? Remind me to fix that as soon as we get the tower sorted,” Tony furrowed his brow, “You guys need air. You’ll die in this heat!”

Peter laughed, “You really think May is going to just accept a full AC unit from you? Good luck with that!”

“She will if I throw the whole, ‘your nephew cannot thermoregulate’ at her,” Tony pointed out, knowing he was right, and smiling when he heard the boy sigh on the other end.

“I’ll let you two fight over that.”

“Great, so you’re coming here then?” Tony threw a glance at the AC unit, willing it to work. It did not.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“See you then kiddo.”

* * *

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be a sauna in here!” Peter exclaimed when he found Tony, who had given up on the air conditioning on account of heat exhaustion, and instead called a trade to come to fix it right away, “This is worse than the school.”

“Sorry kid, I think I’m melted into this chair,” he had a fan pointed directly at him, but it was doing little to battle the thick air.

Peter collapsed in a chair of his own, “I’m going to pass out.”

That caught Tony’s attention and he sat upright a little too quickly causing a bout of dizziness to pass through him, “Are you serious?”

Peter sighed, “No, I’m just being dramatic, but I don’t feel good.”

“Sorry, kiddo. The repairman should have it up and running in no time.”

“I’m going to go stick my head in the freezer,” Peter declared getting up, and Tony would have followed him if he had any sort of energy left.

A few minutes later, Peter returned to the living room, “How did that go for you?”

“Wasn’t cold enough,” Peter muttered, sitting back down.

“At least have a few glasses of water, kiddo. We don’t need you dehydrating,” Tony ordered, parental instincts kicking in when he noticed just how red-faced the boy had become.

“Ugh, I hate water,” Peter complained.

“I know, but you need to. I have those flavour packets you like in the cupboard.”

Peter brightened at the information, and he got up to do as directed.

“Make sure you add some ice too, it will help cool your body down.”

Peter grabbed his drink, bringing a cup back for Tony as well, and went to look out the large floor to ceiling window.

The light reflected off the hot blacktop below and Peter had to shield his eyes from the brightness, “I’m pretty sure you could bake a cake on the sidewalk today. Have you ever tried that Tony?”

“No, and we’re not going to, it’s way too hot for us to be out there today.”

“I wasn’t going to ask to actually do it,” Peter pouted, “I was just wondering if it was  _ possible _ .”

“Probably, I don’t know. I doubt the cake would be all that edible but I’m sure it would cook a bit,” Tony shrugged, too hot to think very hard on the subject.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, downing the rest of his drink and returning to the kitchen for a refill. When he re-entered a minute later, he had a thought. “Hey, Tony? Don’t you have one of those giant walk-in freezers down on the common floor?

“I do,” Tony verified, “Why?”

“Let’s go!” Peter answered excitedly, “That would cool us off for at least a few minutes, wouldn’t it?”

Tony gave it some thought, and as another bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, stinging his eye, he was convinced, “I suppose it would give us a few minutes of relief.”

“Yes!” Peter cheered, and led the way to the elevator and down to the common floor.

The room was pretty empty, the only one in there being Rhodey, who was sitting on the couch with a book in one hand, and a small fan pointed towards him in the other. When they entered, he looked up.

“We’re going to cool down in the freezer!” Peter explained joyfully, “Want to join?”

“In the freezer?” Rhodey looked to Tony, who shrugged, “No, I’m good. I was actually about to head to the mini-market to get some lemonade mix. I always feel like that on a hot day. I’ll be back, okay?”

“Sounds good, Honey Bear,” Tony chirped cheerfully, “Get some extra to have on hand, would ya? I have a feeling this heatwave will be around for a few days.”

Rhodey agreed, walking out the door just as Peter pulled open the large walk-in freezer. Feeling the cool air on his face already, he sighed in relief, “This is going to feel amazing.”

Tony placed a large tub of ice cream in front of the door to keep it opened and the two walked in, letting the chill wash over them, “You’re right kid, why didn’t we think of this sooner?”

“I don’t know, but we just might need to stay in here until the AC is fixed.”

Tony chuckled, “I don’t think we should go to that extreme, but we’ll definitely stay down here and come in to cool down if we get too hot again.”

Tony rambled as Peter pulled a huge tub of ice cream over and sat down.

Tony’s eyes went wide, “No kid! That’s for the—” the door slammed shut loudly, “Door...”

“Oops,” Peter said sheepishly, “Sorry, I’ll just,” he grabbed the door and pulled, but nothing happened.

“No, Pete. We can’t open it from in here,” Tony sighed, dread kicking in.

Peter knocked on the door, “Help!”

“Nobody’s out there, bud. We’re going to have to wait until Rhodey gets back. I don’t know about you, but my cell has no reception in here,” Tony frowned at his phone, and Peter pulled his out, doing the same.

“What if Rhodey doesn’t come back fast enough,” Peter whispered, “I’m getting cold.

Tony frowned, his stomach dropping when he noticed the kid's lips were starting to turn a hint of blue.

“Come here,” he held his arms out, sitting down on another bucket, and pulling the kid into his side. He squeezed the boy tight, attempting to produce as much heat as possible for his kid.

After another five minutes of Tony rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s arms and legs, the kid still looked frozen, and Tony was growing concerned that the boy’s skin was starting to look grayish. He wished that they had been wearing more than just a tank top and a pair of shorts each. This was a dumb idea, and he should have never agreed to it.

Just when Tony was about to go into full panic mode, he heard muffling on the other side of the door.

“Hey, guys? I got halfway to the store and realized I forgot my wallet. Guys?”

Tony banged hard on the door, “Rhodey! We’re in here!”

He banged and banged, and just when he was about to give up on being heard he heard footsteps approaching.

He almost cried when he saw the large door crack open, sunlight streaming in, and Rhodey staring at them in utter confusion.

“What the hell? What were you doing?”

“We got lo-cked iiin,” Peter’s teeth chattered, and Tony grabbed him, hauling him up quickly and jogging over to the couch.

“Rhodey go get me some blankets, would ya? We need to warm him up,” Tony ordered hastily.

“You’re aware of how hot it is in here, right?” Rhodey questioned, but walked to the blanket closet all the same.

“It’s just for a few minutes,” Tony explained, grabbing the blankets and wrapping them around the kid, “He doesn’t thermoregulate, remember? We just need to get his body out of shock.”

It didn’t take long because the tower really was a heat box still, and soon Peter was shoving the blankets off of him, his body feeling utterly exhausted from the two extremes battling him all day.

Just when he was about to whine from the uncomfortableness of it all, the familiar whirl of the AC came on, and all three boys sighed in relief.

“Thank God,” Tony muttered, “I was about to take you to sit at the mall or something to keep your body temperature at a normal number.”

  
  


“Yeah, I feel pretty wrecked,” Peter admitted.

“Rhodey? Do me a favour and set the thermostat to a comfortable level. I don’t want him getting too cold again either.”

“Sure thing, Tones.”

“You feeling rough, kiddo?” Tony asked when Rhodey got up.

“I just feel really exhausted,” Peter shrugged.

“I’m not surprised,” Tony nodded, “Your body baked all day and then got freeze rayed in a matter of minutes. I’m going to call May and tell her you’re sleeping here tonight. I don’t want you going back to the hot apartment and putting your body through any more misery today, alright?”

“Okay, Tony,” Peter agreed, resting his eyes.

“At least one good thing came of this,” Tony smirked.

“What?” Peter cracked his eye open.

“I don’t think May will argue about me buying you guys that AC unit anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know all your thoughts!!! ❤️


End file.
